Another Apartnership A Fairly Odd Parents Tale
by Dean Thomas
Summary: Sequel to the episode "Apartnership"
1. Chapter 1

"Another Apartnership"  
  
Timmy was sitting on the grungiest seat at the back of the school bus. Each time they drove over the tiniest pothole, he would fly a foot in the air. The back always got the brunt of the bouncing. To make matters worse, he was all by himself. His two best friends, Chester and A.J. had already been dropped off at their houses. Without any companions to talk to, Timmy began to relive the events of his day while adjusting the way he was sitting on the uncomfortable seat (the stuffing was coming out.)   
  
"Let's see...Francis stole my lunch money just as I got to school, Crocker gave me another F on my homework, I had to scrounge in the garbage for lunch (and all I could find was gruel,) and the popular kids hung my Crimson Chin briefs on the flag pole. Mom and Dad have to go to an office party, so I'm stuck with Vicky for the evening. Things can't possibly get any worse."  
  
Timmy stepped off the bus, just as it's exhaust pipe sputtered and released a smelly, dirty cloud of smoke around him.  
  
"Could've done without that!!!" Timmy, while choking on the fumes, screamed to the bus disappearing in the distance. A few pedestrians stopped in their tracks and give him strange glances. Crazy old man Purdy from across the street yelled to his wife, "Call the funny farm, Reba! That Turner kid is talking to inanimate objects again!"  
  
Timmy trudged inside his house to only be greeted by the shrill screams of Vicky. She was busy raiding the fridge and frustrated that the Turner family had not stocked up on her favorite junk foods.  
  
"How did she get here so fast? Oh, yeah - broom travel is much faster than going by bus," Timmy thought to himself.  
  
"Twerp, I thought I told you I wanted at least 3 bags of Cheese Pants in the pantry every time I come over! Go to the store and get some NOW!!! Oh, and I have this list of chores for you to do. Then it's BED!" Vicky, with difficulty, unearthed a list which looked more like a giant scroll from her pocket as she tried to juggle the large bottles of soda and bags of chips in her hands. The list included items such as "Fluff Vicky's pillow," "Change the TV channel for Vicky," and "Feed Vicky her Cheese Pants."   
  
Timmy was really too tired to argue at this point.  
  
"The Cheese Pants are up in my room, Vicky. Since I knew you were coming, I kept them up there so no one would eat them," Timmy lied.  
  
"Okay, so GO GET THEM!"  
  
Timmy ran up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him. As horrible as his day had been so far, he at least had his fairy godparents waiting for him. They always were excited to see him, and they always maintained cheerful dispositions. Timmy stepped into his room, looking forward to his usual greeting.  
  
"Hey guys! Could you do me a favor? There's a fire breathing dragon downstairs in need of her Cheese Pa-,"   
  
"I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN IDIOT!"  
  
Timmy ducked under his nightstand as a purple streak of lightning narrowly missed his ear.  
  
"Oh YEAH?1 Uhhh...uhhh...I don't CARE!"  
  
Sparks of light were erupting from Wanda and Cosmo's wands. Sparks were flying between the two of them as well. Timmy had never seen them so angry at each other. As each beam of magic missed it's target, it hit objects in Timmy's room. So far, his desk had turned into a rickety canoe, the carpet had turned into an ocean, his bed - a killer whale, and his nightstand was now a raft Timmy was holding on to dear life. Timmy tried three times before he was able to make his cries heard amidst their shouts.  
  
"Cosmo and Wanda, what's going on?!" Timmy exclaimed.  
  
Their bickering ceased momentarily when they saw their godson had arrived. Timmy was thankful for the respite from dodging potentially dangerous bolts of magic.  
  
"Oh, Timmy, you're home," replied Wanda. "I'm afraid I have really bad news. Your ex-godfather messed up again, big time-"  
  
"Wait, wait, what do you mean ex-godfather?" Timmy asked.  
  
"That "person" over there was supposed to renew our contract so that we could continue being your godparents. He stupidly forgot to do it, and now we've been permanently reassigned to separate jobs!" Wanda turned to Cosmo. "You have done some pretty dumb things in your life, but this one tops them all. Now, because of you, we can't even see Timmy anymore!"  
  
"Now just one minute, Wanda, I admit I've done some stupid - okay, lots of stupid things, but well...I...I didn't mean to!" Cosmo's lower lip began to quiver.  
  
"Yes, well now we're awaiting our reassignments from the Head Fairy! You know, my mother warned me about marrying you. I should have known better. I could have married-"  
  
"Don't say his name! Don't you dare say that name!" Cosmo threatened  
.  
"I don't remember why I ever broke up with him. I could have married, I SHOULD have married Juan-"  
  
"Don't say it! I can't hear you!" Cosmo stuck his fingers in his ears. "LALALALALA!"  
  
"-dissimo." Wanda finished.  
  
At that moment, a large puff of fragrant purple smoke exploded in the air, and when it cleared, there he was, Juandissimo; his shiny black hair was flowing in the wind, and his bright purple eyes were sparkling. He was wearing a form fitting tee-shirt and black leather pants. He tossed his satin, crimson-colored cape behind him with a flourish.   
  
"Deed somebody call me?" He flexed his large, rippling biceps, and his tight, white shirt tore off. Magically, another appeared over his perfectly toned torso.  
  
"What are you doing here, fancy...hair...guitar...man!" Cosmo asked indignantly.  
  
"Ahh...my beautiful Wanda." Juandissimo glided over to Wanda, and began to kiss her hand. "You are steel with zis...green boy. No matter. I am here with your new assignment, my sweet Wanda," began Juan.  
  
"You are the Head Fairy now?!" asked Cosmo and Wanda together.  
  
"Yes, I am. And Wanda, you are to come with me to Fairy World. I will show you zis new job I haf picked out ezpecially for you."  
  
"What about me?" inquired Cosmo, sounding rather irritated.  
  
"Ah, yes, you. Here - zis is for you." Juandissimo thrust a small, notarized document in Cosmo's direction. "Come Wanda."  
  
"Good-bye, Tim-" Wanda began, but she and Juan disappeared before she could finish.  
  
"Well, this has got to be the worst day in the history of anyone in the history of the world. I can't believe this. Cosmo, could you please turn my room back to the way it was?" Timmy asked as he eyed a shark fin passing dangerously close to his raft.  
  
Cosmo appeared to be in a state of shock. He was looking at the paper Juandissimo had given him, and his eyes were welling up with tears. He burst into loud, and somewhat annoying sobs. Cosmo threw his hands in the air while letting go of the document, and covered his eyes. The paper floated over in Timmy's direction, and Timmy began to scan the sheet.  
  
"Because of your constant bungling, the Council of Fairies, by the jurisdiction of the Head Fairy, have ordered that you are stripped of your title of "godparent." You will still be able to perform minimal magic, but you are no longer allowed in Fairy World. Dude, Cosmo, that's really harsh. I'm sorry." Timmy said.  
  
"I...I miss WANDA!" Cosmo was blubbering and huddling in the corner, sucking his thumb. "Why did she have to leave me for him? What's so special about him anyway?"  
  
"Well, I guess he's pretty handsome, and now he's got that powerful position as Head Fairy, and he's really buff..." Timmy began.  
  
Cosmo's copious tears at this remark were making the water level go higher. Timmy figured that the only way he would get his room and his godparents back is if he somehow got Cosmo and Wanda back together. He just couldn't imagine life without his fairy godparents. They were like a surrogate father and mother to him. "I just need to go talk some sense into Wanda and Juandissimo." Timmy pondered aloud. "If only I could get to Fairy World somehow..."   
  
"Hey, twerp! WHERE ARE MY CHEESE PANTS!" Vicky bellowed from downstairs.  
  
"It's too bad I couldn't hop a ride on evil Vicky's broom - I could fly to Fairy World. Hey that's it! Cosmo, do you have enough magic to make a broom fly?" Timmy asked.  
  
Cosmo nodded through his tears. "What will bring Wanda back to me?" he moaned rhetorically.   
  
"Awesome! Now, all I need are some Cheese Pants to stop Vicky from foaming at the mouth.. Cosmo, while I'm gone, I want you to get ready to knock Wanda off of her feet. Here-" Timmy took out a "Richard Slimmons bopping to the Oldies" exercise tape and popped it into the VCR. "When Wanda comes back, you'll be in such great shape, she won't be able to resist you." Timmy was grasping at straws here. He knew Cosmo couldn't get fit that fast, but it would keep him busy, and hopefully stop him from crying.  
  
"I'll need some exercise clothes..." Cosmo said timidly as he zapped up some Cheese Pants.  
  
"Look in my bottom drawer, we're about the same size, I guess," replied Timmy as he tossed the snacks down to Vicky who immediately stopped her barking.  
  
"Timmy, all that's in here is a full-body spandex suit..."  
  
"Uh, I gotta go! Blushing furiously, Timmy raced out the door.  
A Little While Later...   
  
Timmy was leisurely flying toward the direction of Fairy World. Good thing the sun had already gone down, and no one could see him. People who saw him pass by would most likely assume that he was a shooting star. (Timmy had taped a flashlight to the top of the broom to help him see where he was going.) He wouldn't need it anymore however. The blindingly lurid neon lights of Fairy World were coming into view.  
  
Timmy hopped off of the kitchen broom Cosmo had cast a spell on, and began to wander the streets of Fairy World. If only there was someone who could tell him where to go...Just then, across the road, Timmy spotted a familiar face - Jorgen VonStrangle. His sled-sized feet clad in steel-spiked army boots were plodding down the sidewalk and making slight indents in the concrete. As we walked, Jorgen was blasting anything (or anyone) that got in his way with his six-and-a-half-foot-long wand.  
  
"Well, this wasn't who I had in mind to get help from, but what other choice do I have?" thought Timmy as he headed toward him, dodging a blast of magic that ended up disintegrating a nearby tree into a small pile of black ashes. "I guess I have to look on the bright side. If I make it back to school before all of this is over, I'm going to kick butt playing dodge ball in gym class!"  
  
"Oh, it's the puny, little human boy. Back again? Vhat catastrophe haf you caused now? Jorgen accused patronizingly as he noticed Timmy jumping up and down in front of him, trying to catch his attention. With his thumb and index finger, Jorgen grasped Timmy by the back of his shirt, holding him up to his eye-level. He was holding his giant wand at Timmy's throat, and Timmy was beginning to wonder if this hadn't been such a good idea.  
  
Incredibly intimidated, Timmy began to babble at 100 miles per hour.   
  
"Jorgen, I am desperate. Juandissimo took Wanda away, and now Cosmo's going crazy without her. Juandissimo reassigned them or something, and now they can't be my godparents. I need to find them and put a stop to all of this."  
  
"Vuandissimo? Did you say Vuandissimo?" Jorgen's massive hands clenched into sledgehammer-like fists as his voice grew more tense.  
  
"Oh, you don't like him either," responded Timmy as nervously tried to push himself away from Jorgen.  
  
"He dinks he is more powerful than me! (*ZAP!* A huge hole was blasted into the street) Ever since he got dat job, he took over my job of training fairies! He said my beautiful muscles and me veren't good enuf! (*ZAP!* A flock of birds was reduced to feathers) Just because he has muscles, too - well, dey aren't like mine! I had to vork-out for 2 whole days to get mine!" (*ZAP* An unsuspecting fairy got a hot seat)  
  
"Whoa, wait. It took only 2 days to get those?!"  
  
"Vell, ve fairies aren't like pathetic little humans," Jorgen responded as if it were common knowledge. "But it took two FULL days of massive, heavy duty training. Few haf survived it," Jorgen paused for a moment, a flicker of a smile appearing. Then, his face clouded and he resumed his stone expression again. "The only reason dat nancy-boy got da job is because the fairy council is all little, prissy girls, and dey elected him!"  
  
Timmy broke into a wide grin at his recent realization, but quickly feigned syrupy sympathy. "Geeeez, Jorgen. I'm sooo sorry. It's obvious that you are the most powerful fairy in the entire universe. What Juandissimo did to you was terrible, just terrible..." Timmy decided to cut the crud, and get straight down to business. "What's say you and me strike a deal, Jorgen? I'll get you your job back, but you have to do a couple of things for me."  
  
"Vhat?! Vhat?! Oh, I'll do anything!" Jorgen began to break down.  
  
"Dude," Timmy thought, "Juan's got everyone hysterical." Timmy wriggled out of Jorgen's grip, and hopped back down to the sidewalk. Then he began to address this very dangerous and disgruntled fairy.  
  
"I need you to tell me where I can find Juandissimo and the Council of Fairies, oh, and one other little thing..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy was flying fast on his magic kitchen broom down the streets of Fairy World. Jorgen had given him somewhat confusing directions to the building where the Council of Fairies and the Head Fairy met. All Jorgen would have really needed to say is that they met in the lavish, hundred foot tall building that looked like a castle with the big sign reading "Council of Fairies" written in orchids on the perfectly green lawn. It would take a blind person to miss it.   
  
Timmy hopped off of the broom, and raced to the gilded front doors. There was a doorman standing in front, but he had fallen asleep. Timmy knew he didn't have time to try and wake him up, and besides, he probably wouldn't let a human boy into the Fairy Council, anyway. Timmy pulled on the jewel-encrusted door handles desperately, but no luck. They were locked tight. Timmy looked skyward for a little inspiration or possibly out of complete desperation, and discovered that there was a chimney on top of the building. He remounted his broomstick and thought to himself, "If Santa can do this, I guess I can too."  
  
Upon reaching the top of the building, Timmy saw a bird fly by which reminded him of Jorgen and the entire flock he had taken out just moments ago. "I wonder how he and Cosmo are getting along right now," Timmy mused.  
  
Back at Timmy's house...  
  
"Ve must get your pathetic, vimpy fairy body into shape. POWERFUL MUSCLES! Dat is vhat ve need!" Jorgan exclaimed. "I am going to pump...you UP! But first, ve need to fix dis room." Jorgen's mighty wand expelled a giant beam of magic, and instantly Timmy's room went from an ocean into a plain, cold, weight room full of greasy machinery and giant weights.  
  
Cosmo was cowering in the corner like spandex-clad jello. He had been doing fine (or so he thought,) with his exercise tape. Jorgen was so...big and mean! How would he ever survive?  
  
"Here, you must drink dis." Instantly, a large glass full of five raw eggs appeared in Jorgen's hand.  
  
"Ewwww....!" Cosmo replied, taking the glass.  
  
"DRINK!"  
  
Cosmo, with difficulty, forced the eggs down, and immediately turned and threw up.  
  
Jorgen, not noticing, began to put him through a grueling workout regimen consisting of push-ups (Cosmo could only do a few of the kind on his knees,) "wand-ups" (Cosmo could do about two,) and the bench press (Cosmo fell asleep on the bench.)   
  
"You are PATHETIC!" Jorgen bellowed. However, his shouts were no match for the ones coming from the teenage monster downstairs.  
  
"Hey, TWERP! I'm out of Cheese Pants! And why aren't you down here DOING YOUR CHORES?!" Vicky screamed.  
  
"I vill take care of this," stated Jorgen. He opened the door to Timmy's room, and stood on the landing above Vicky. "PATHETIC HUMAN! You're silly cries for Cheese Pants will not be answered!"  
  
Vicky, undaunted, stood there with her hands on her hips. "Oh, great. Another one of Timmy's geek buddies here for a visit. GET OUT!"  
  
"You must never insult the honor of Jorgen Von Strangle!" Jorgen commanded. With a mighty blast from his wand, he knocked Vicky over. "Because you behave like a child, now you vill haf the mind of one." He turned on his heel re-entered Timmy's room.  
  
"Now, do you vant your wife back?!" Jorgen boomed. (Cosmo nodded.) "Do you vant to prove to Vandissimo dat you are more man?!" (Cosmo nodded with a little more confidence.) "Den, let's DO IT! But, I cannot stand to look at you in dat spandex." Jorgen conjured a suit of work-out clothes consisting of camouflage pants and a hooded sweatshirt.  
  
  
  
*Theme to the movie "Rocky" playing in the background*  
  
Cosmo, fueled with this new found motivation, began to do his exercises with better ability and increased power. He was jumping rope without having to say the rhymes, he was giving that bench a pressing it would never forget, he was even managing to do a few push-ups that weren't on his knees. He was especially proud when he downed one raw egg without throwing up! The progress was slow, but one could see the slight definition forming in Cosmo's body.  
  
Cosmo was struggling to run up the Turner's staircase leading to the upstairs.  
  
"Come, you must! Eye of the..uh...kitten!" Jorgen coaxed.  
  
"Aww, kittens! They're so cuddly and cute..."  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
"Eye of the kitten, eye of the kitten..." Cosmo grit his teeth and reached the last step. Then he fainted, falling over the railing. Good thing Vicky was there to break his fall. She was lying on the carpet, making a snow angel.  
  
Never in his life had Jorgen experienced so much difficulty in trying to train a fairy. He supposed, though, that this would be the most progress he would see from such a weak specimen. "Uhhh...mediocre job, Cosmo. I think it is time." 


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Fairy World at the Council of Fairies...  
  
Juandissimo was seated atop a giant throne overlooking a grand ballroom. A bright fire was burning in the fireplace before him and a glittering diamond chandelier hung above him He was now wearing a purple cape trimmed in snow white ermine fur that matched shade of his eyes exactly. He was busy gazing into a silver mirror, adjusting the golden crown on his head and admiring his reflection. He flexed his muscles for the looking glass, and his shirt tore off. Wanda was seated beside him in a significantly smaller throne seated much lower than his. She was not sporting the expensive garments and accessories as Juan - quite on the contrary, she was wearing nothing but a golden-colored bikini!  
  
"Uh, Juan, tell me again, what is my new title?" inquired Wanda as she desperately tried to cover herself up.  
  
"You, my beautiful darling, are my personal assistant. Zis is the most important job zere is (except for Head Fairy, of course.) Zere eez no one like you. But please, my nails are in dire need of a manicure, dearest." Without looking at her, Juandissimo held out his hand.  
  
Wanda picked up the nail file and began to work. "Umm, but is this the typical uniform of a personal assistant? It's just that, well, I'm awfully cold."  
  
"Don't worry, my bean burrito, you will always haf your steed to keep you warm."  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah, my dear, I crave amusement," Juandissimo began. "Ladies, I would like some entertainment!"  
  
Instantly, a harem dressed in exactly the same outfit as Wanda appeared and began to dance and sing as if in a trance or being worked by puppet strings. The whole sight was kind of strange, Wanda noticed. It seemed that all of the fairies were following the motions of one fairy in particular. The entire spectacle reminded her of a bizarre game of Simon Says. Wanda also noticed that Juandissimo seemed to be enjoying the spectacular visual display quite a bit more than he should have been.  
  
"My stars! What is this?" exclaimed Wanda.  
  
"Thees eez the Council of Fairies. We're having our hourly meeting."  
  
Wanda's face was beginning to turn as pink as her hair. She couldn't believe her eyes, or her ears.  
Just then, a tiny figure covered in soot fell down from the fireplace and rolled all over the floor. "Ow, ow, ow! Fire! Must stop...drop...and ROLL! OW!" it cried.  
  
"Ooh! Santy Claus!" exclaimed on of the members of the Fairy Council. "I hope he brought me a pony!"  
  
"I hope he brought you a brain," thought Wanda.  
  
The figure, finally extinguishing the flames from his clothes by repeatedly hitting himself with a broom, coughed violently and shook the soot from it's clothes. Holding the broom like a knight would hold a sword, it exclaimed, "I've come to rescue Wanda!"  
  
"Timmy!" cried Wanda in disbelief. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you!"  
  
"What eez zat doing here? Take zee Earth child away to the dungeon. He knows zat you cannot be his fairy godparent anymore!"  
  
Two hulking bodyguards, both dressed head to toe in black, came out from behind the shadows and grabbed Timmy by the arms.  
  
"No, Juandissimo, wait! You can't do this! Timmy is my godchild and I love him!" pleaded Wanda. "Let him go free!"  
  
"He eez no longer your godchild, and he will never be your godchild again. You are mine, now, sweet Wanda."  
  
"Now I remember why I broke up with you in the first place. You were always trying to control my life! I don't want to be your personal wind-up doll! I want to be with Timmy, and I want Cosmo as my husband again. I wish I would have seen that before." 


	4. Chapter 4

Just then, the guards holding Timmy put him down. As they removed the black hoods covering their faces, they revealed that they were none other that Cosmo and Jorgen!  
  
"Hiya baby! I'm back!"  
  
"Oh, Cosmo!" Wanda cried and ran over to give him a hug. "You're so strong!" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah," Cosmo said, smiling. He was obviously pleased with the results. He broke out of his happy stupor for a minute, noticing Wanda. "And, honey, you're so...not clothed." He ripped a tapestry from the wall and swirled it around her like a dress.  
  
"Ooooh...my hero!" Wanda swooned.  
  
"What eez this outrage! You want to be with him again?! And how deed he get to be almost as sexy as me?!" shouted an infuriated Juandissimo. His tee-shirt ripped again in his anger.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me what he looks like, now or before! Cosmo always treats me right and like an equal, not a servant!" Wanda responded forcefully.  
  
"She is right. For taking our jobs and making a mockery of the fairy court, YOU MUST PAY!" Jorgen pointed his giant wand in the direction of all of the fairy council, scanning their glazed expressions. "Just as I suspected! Dey are in a trance. I vill make the anti-trance aura to bring dem back to normal." Jorgen's wand shot out a cloud of green smoke. The vacant looks on their faces remained unchanged.  
  
"I guess they're not being manipulated, they're just stupid," concluded Timmy.  
  
"Uh, now what do we do?" asked Cosmo.  
  
"Now, we shall have a duel," Juandissimo stepped off his throne. "When I win, Wanda must stay with me, and Cosmo must never come back to Fairy World, and 'e will be streepped of his fairy powers forever!"  
  
"Ummm...maybe we should come up with another idea..." Timmy piped up, but no one was listening.  
  
"And if I win, Wanda gets to come back and be Timmy's godparent!" replied Cosmo.  
  
"And I get to be with Cosmo again, and he gets all his powers and his title back!" added Wanda.  
  
"And I become the trainer of fairies again, and you must resign!" bellowed Jorgen.  
  
"And I get a pet sea monkey..." began Cosmo.  
  
"Focus!" yelled Timmy, Wanda, and Jorgen in unison.  
  
"Zis are many demands, Luckily, armed with my beauty and body, I do not need to worry about anything. Zey will not be as lucky as the last time."  
  
The Council of Fairies formed a horizontal line, conjured up bugles, and began to play a song. One fairy in the middle stepped forward and began reading from a scroll.  
  
"I am the leader of the council, Armena, and it is my duty to read the regulations. The rules for a duel between two fairies are as follows: First, each party must state what he or she will receive upon winning the match."  
  
"We did that," thought Timmy, as his stomach churned nervously.  
  
"Second, the fairies must use only their wands as weapons to cast spells on each other. The last fairy standing, whether it be by defeating the opponent, or the opponent gives up, will be declared the winner. It is time to begin."  
  
With these words, a large, clear bubble emerged from the fairy's wand formed around Cosmo and Juandissimo. The bubble was truly an interesting sight. It was still attached to the fairy's wand, and she used that to control it's size and direction that it moved, thusly making the duel more difficult for the combatants. Timmy assumed that it's purpose was probably to keep bystanders from interfering in the match. Soon, the sparks began to fly. The bubble was lit with vibrant colors coming from each contender's wands.  
  
"Ah, and the bubble is also to protect us too," Timmy thought.   
  
One of Juandissimo's beams had managed to connect with Cosmo, turning him into a turtle. Juan took a minute to relax, thinking he had stopped his opponent for awhile. However, Cosmo, being much stronger and fit than he used to be, was able to reach his wand faster than your average turtle.  
  
"Take this!" Cosmo said, and shot a beam of red light in Juandissimo's direction. Unsurprisingly, Cosmo managed to botch the spell, and the only thing that happened was Juandissimo's ponytail fell off.  
  
"Whoops, I meant to tie his legs together not untie his hair and then make it fall out...but NEATO!" Cosmo said to himself.  
  
"My gorgeous, shiny, and split-end free raven locks!" Juandissmo was livid. "Now, little monkey, this eez war!" His shirt had once again torn off in his anger.  
  
Timmy would have been paying attention to what was going on, but he had just breathed in a little left-over soot still hanging on his pink shirt. "ahh...aahhh...AHHH...AHCHOOOOO!" Timmy sneezed with such force that he went crashing into Armena. She, along with her wand, fell to the marble floor with a clatter, and the bubble burst without the wand to suspend it. Juandissimo and Cosmo fell to the ground as well. However, amidst all this chaos, there was only one thing the entire room of people was paying attention to. Armena, after hitting the ground, was beginning to malfunction! Sparks were flying out from her joints, and she was jolting and jerking in odd ways.  
  
"I thought there was something strange about the way they were behaving!" exclaimed Wanda. She went over to Armena, and pulled her face off, revealing metal and bolts. Apparently, the other robots needed this one as guide, like she was the leader or controller. The rest of the fairy council systematically began to deactivate.  
  
"Dis is not the fairy council! Vuandissimo must have gotten rid of the real Council of Fairies, and replaced dem with dese imposters! Dat is how he managed to get da title of HEAD FAIRY!" Jorgen picked up Juandissimo by the scruff of his neck, and held his wand right in Juandissimo's face, just like he had to Timmy awhile before.  
  
"Ahh! Please, do not hurt zee face!" Juandissimo was covering like a mouse that had just been cornered by a cat. "I do not know what I would do if I weren't sexy! Okay, you're right. I have the real council locked in the dungeon. I used the robots to gain power. I destroyed the notice for Cosmo and Wanda to renew their positions as Timmy's godparents. But I only deed it for you, my sweet Wanda! I thought I could win you back!"  
  
"Not a chance, Juandissimo. This whole catastrophe made me realize the great lengths Cosmo will go for me because he loves me so much, and I love him. You have only succeeded in making our love stronger," replied Wanda.  
  
"As punishment for vhat you haf done, you are to come back to the Fairy Academy vith me for 500 YEARS TRAINING!" With a zap, Jorgen and Juandissimo were gone.  
  
"Well, I suppose that we had better go rescue the real Council of Fairies from the dungeon," said Timmy, glancing over at his godparents. They were looking all moony eyed, and they kept gazing at each other.  
  
"Or, I could just do it myself, seeing that you haven't heard a word I just said," said Timmy as he headed down to the bowels of the castle where the dungeon was located.  
  
The real Council of Fairies looked a lot different from the robots. They were all women, as Jorgen has mentioned, but they looked about the age of Timmy's grandma. Timmy was immediately greeted with their grousing and complaints.  
  
"It's about time you got here, we've been in here for an eternity! My bunions have been killing me! Did you bring any adhesive for my dentures?!" A member of the council was holding her false teeth in Timmy's face. Timmy began to back away.  
  
"You know, Eleanor, he's kind of cute. We haven't seen any males for ages." The whole crew began to giggle hysterically. "Come, give us a little sugar!"  
  
"COSMO! WANDA! HELP!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, back at Timmy's house  
  
"Well, honey, we're home again. I wonder how Timmy and his loving baby-sitter Vicky are doing?" asked Mr. Turner as he opened the door.  
  
"Vicky and Timmy, we're back!" called Mrs. Turner in her sweet, matronly voice. Suddenly she paused, and her jaw dropped wide open. "Oh my goodness!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Turner stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed Vicky. She was sitting cross-legged on the carpet, doing the hand motions to the "itsy, bitsy, spider" song. Next to her, she had made a poorly-constructed tower of blocks. She was covered head to toe in marker streaks. There was a coloring book sitting behind her, but she obviously had trouble staying in the lines and on the page.  
  
"Uh, Vicky, are you feeling alright?" inquired Mr. Turner.  
  
"Dear, she must be very tired. Why don't you drive her home?"  
  
"Come on Vicky, the car's in the garage."  
  
Vicky followed, tripping over her untied shoelaces, muttering nonsense syllables.  
  
Timmy was watching the entire scene at the top of the stairs, and trying desperately not to burst out laughing. Cosmo and Wanda were behind him, hands over their mouths to stifle their chuckles.  
  
"As much as I hate Vicky, maybe we'd better do something," Timmy whispered to his godparents.  
  
"Don't worry, Timmy," answered Wanda. "That particular spell Jorgen did should wear off in a few more hours," finished Cosmo.  
  
"Speaking of Jorgen, I've been wondering how did the two of you managed to get into the castle?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Well, baby, that doorman put up quite a fight. Jorgen tied the him to a tree," Cosmo made a dramatic pause, "and I took his keys."  
  
"Ooooh! How brave of you!" exclaimed Wanda. "But what about the guard uniforms?"  
  
"Well, we found those in a storage closet. But the door was stuck, and it took a lot of strength to get it open."  
  
"Come on guys, I think we had better get to bed before my mom comes up to check on me," said Timmy, and the three of them scurried into his room.  
  
"Wow." Timmy gave a low whistle as he noticed how differently his room looked. "We could start our own health club in here. Is this what Jorgen put you through during your training?" asked Timmy as he spied a couple of painful looking machines.  
  
"Yep," answered Cosmo, slightly flinching at the memory. "But I bet it's nothing compared to what Juandissimo is going through now!" He and Wanda smiled, and magicked themselves into their fish bowl.  
  
At the Fairy Academy...  
  
*We see Jorgen with a stopwatch and the silhouette of Juandissimo*  
"Keep going! Only 10,000 more push-ups vith a cinder block on your back, you pathetic excuse for a fairy!"  
  
"Jorgen, *grunt* eez all of this really necessary?"  
  
"Ve must make you into a real fairy! Break your spirit, if ve don't break all of your bones first."  
  
"N-no, I mean.. ."  
  
"You're still not upset about dat! It's customary for all da recruits."  
  
*We see a close up of Juandissimo's face for the first time in this scene, only to reveal...*  
  
"I'm too sexy to have a buzz-cut!"  
THE END! 


End file.
